Save Me Jeremy Gilbert
by zellmer
Summary: Victoria is a vampire who would never have thought to fall in love with a human boy. She did so in Mystic Falls.Tori thought that the only reason to come back to the God forsaken town was for the visit, but Elena was the actual reason. The Salvatore boys were now in another love triangle. Will Jeremy, the boy she likes, become closer to her, or will her secrets ruin things for her?


I woke up to the feel of someone starring at me. "Good morning Damon," I sarcastically. You do know it's only 6:00am." I said while looking at the clock.

"Good morning to you to Victoria. Its time to get ready for school. Don't want you to be late for your first day," Damon said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him with a groan.

"Stefan is going to school and his younger sister and it would be weird that you are not going." Damon was still smirking. He decided to sit on my bed in the process.

Damon is what you would call a bad boy. He would always wear dark clothes, and to top it off he had the perfect dark hair luring blue eyes. To others he was the world class dick, but to me he was a brother.

"But we're not even related," I said in an annoyed tone to him.

"That's not what every one else thinks. Everyone thinks that you are Victoria Salvatore." Damon's smirk was growing bigger by each second. He knew how much I hated school. It was filled with annoying teenage idiots.

"Ugh..." I said. "Fine. Get out so I can get ready."

"I think I will stay right here." Fine he asked for it. I pushed him up against the wall using my vampire strength and speed. I put my hand around his throat so he couldn't move. "I'm older and a lot stronger then you. Don't forget that." he nodded and I let go.

Yes, I'm a vampire. A vampire that has had to put up with a lot of crap. Although I have never regretted meeting the Salvatore brothers. I met them back in 1863. Now we did everything together.

I went to take my shower then got my clothes on afterwards. I put on a striped red and white shirt with black skinnies. Then I straightened my long black hair.

I went down stairs and got a blood bag. Since I'm a vampire, I need to drink blood. The thing is though, I am not like Damon where I kill to survive. Also I am not like Stefan, - he drinks poor little bunnies. For me it is the whole snatch eat and erase world. This only works with my compulsion.

I finished and went back up stairs to brush my teeth and grab my bag for school. It contained my phone, iPod, and pen. "Lets get this over with" I said not wanting to go. "Do I get to take your car or do I have to ride with Stefan?" I asked Damon who was sitting in the parlor.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Stefan lets go!" I yelled, even though I knew he would be able to hear me without shouting. He was next to me after I finished. Vampires were able to hear _way_ better than a human.

Stefan was my sister. He's a guy though, so let me clear some things up. Whenever I am emotionally distressed, Stefan is there to help. He is a people person. His light brown hair, green eyes, and boyish grin always made people want to be by him. This is why I call him my sister. Though he would kill anyone just as fast as Damon would if they hurt me.

"Ready?" he asked me. I just gave him the death glare as I went to the car. Stefan's car was a red Porsche 9 11. It was amazing, but not as much as mine.

When we got to the school, Stefan and I both got multiple stares. Not to brag, but we were pretty damn hot. We were able to find the office really easy. The school wasn't that big.

The front office attendant gave us both kind smiles. With a little persuasion, we were able to get out schedules easily. Stefan and I only had one class together.

I wasn't looking at the papers when I ran into someone. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." I apologized to him.

"No problem. Hey the new girl right?" The boy had brown hair and eyes. He was definitely taller than me. Did I forget to mention I was short?

"I guess word gets around fast," I laughed.

"Yeah. I'm Jeremy," He said with a smile.

"Victoria. But you can call me Vic or Tori," I told him.

"Kay. Well, what's your first class?"

"History with Mr. Tanner." he laughed. "What?" I asked with a frown.

"Nothing it's just that... Never mind, lets go. We have first class together," he motioned for me to follow him. Which I did.

The hall were short and sweet. They were filled with all different kinds of school spirit posters. I've been to many schools, and this small one won first place for spirit. The signs read "Go Timberwolves" left to right.

"What is so bad about Mr. Tanner?" I asked him.

"You'll see. Since we are about three minutes late, you will see right away." Jeremy told me with laughter in his voice.

"Ok?" I said while we were walking to history together.

When we got to the class, the door was closed so I knocked. I walk in and Jeremy followed in behind me when the door was opened by another taller person. He though, looked like he was about to blow.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Gilbert and someone who I don't know," The teacher said. He was in about his later forties.

"I'm Victoria Salvatore." I said handing him the paper. He looked at it then gave it back to me. His eyes did like up though when I said my name.

"Well Miss Salvatore I don't like it when you are late. So you can sit next to Mr. Gilbert." he said as I walked to the desk next to Jeremy and sat down.

"I see what you are talking about." I told him. He laughed in response.

The teacher started to talk again and I zoned out. When you learned these things a hundred times, you tend to not pay attention.

"Miss Salvatore would you please answer the question?" Mr. Tanner asked me a goo ten minutes to the end of class.

"Maters what the question is Mr. Tanner." I said with sarcasm. He stared at me evilly; I smiled at him.

"What year did the Korean War end?" He snipped.

"1953"

"incorrect!" He yelled

"Actually it is correct." I raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Are you arguing with me?" He asked.

"No, I'm correcting you. I bet if you look it up it will say '1953'" He looked it up, and mumbled the answered that I said.

"I'm good with dates." I said and then smiled.

The rest of the classes were a drag. Until the lunch bell rang. I got my lunch and looked around to see if I could find Stefan. Before I found Stefan, I found Jeremy sitting alone at a table.

People were staring at me still. It was annoying me. I guess with a town this, no one wants to live here. They must not get many new kids.

I waked over and asked him, "Is this where all the cool people sit?" he turned his head and looked at me.

"If you call me cool." He said to me.

"Of coarse I do. Your are the only person that hasn't been a total jerk." I said with a glare.

"When you mean by total jerks you Tyler Lockwood. Don't you?" I nodded.

"Hey are you into parties?" I asked with a perky tone.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked as while chewing on his sandwich.

I laughed at his childish ways. "Because I heard people talk about a party at the Lockwood's, but after meeting Tyler I didn't want to go alone."

"Ahh... I don't know. Me and Tyler aren't that best people to be around each other." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, but you will be with me," I said spinning and in a circle with a giggle. "And I know how to have tons of fun."

I was his turn to laugh at me. "I will think about."

"Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered while jumping up and down.

He grinned, "I didn't say yes."

I sat down next him and took a chip. "Oh, I know. But it is one."

"So what up with you brother and my sister?" He changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My sister only uses those flirty eyes when she sees someone she likes." I looked over at where Stefan is sitting. At the table was a couple girls. And then I saw her, Katherine. It can't be her she was burnt in the old Fell's Church. She uses the same flirty eye trick that made the Salvatore brother like her.

"Ma che diavolo? Just stay here for a second." I told him. I walked over to him and tapped on Stefan's shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"Hello Victoria. What can I do for you?" He politely asked.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." We walked a few steps and then he turned to me. "What is wrong?"

"What are you doing?!" I whispered to him.

"She is nothing like Katherine." Stefan defended.

"So she is nothing like Katherine? Because she uses that little flirty eye trick that she used." I offered to him while putting a hand on my hip.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I sighed. "What are you doing with her brother? Can't you wait a month before you start hitting on people?"

"I'm not hitting on him I'm being a friend."

"We will talk about this at home," I told him and walked away.

* * *

AN:

Ma che diavolo is Italian for: What the Hell?


End file.
